Warpath: Jurassic world
Warpath: Jurassic world is the highly anticipated sequel to Warpath: Jurassic park, and was announced at a conference with EA games and sony. It takes the features of the previous game and increases and improves by adding in from the Jurassic world series. The old amount of stages and characters have been highly increased. The game includes sources from JP, LW, JP III, JW, JWFK, BABR, and JW 3. Characters Multiple new and old characters have been brought in. They include: (* stands for new content) * Acrocanthosaurus * T-rex * Mega raptor (actually a neovenatorid but raptor genes were inserted into the DNA by ingen, turning it into a oversized raptor) * Giganotosaurus * Suchomimus * Ankylosaurus * Stygimoloch * styracosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Spinosaurus (actually a artificial subgenus created by Igen called "spinosaurus warpathensis" by inserting raptor and allosaur genes into a spinosaurus) * Cryolophosaurus * Triceratops * Albertosaurus * *dilophosaurus * *gallimimus * *ceratosaurus * *stegosaurus * *parasaurolophus * *pterandon * *dimorphodon * *blue * *velociraptor * *indominus * *indoraptor * *corythosaurus * *stegoceratops * *allosaurus * *natsutoceratops * *carnotaurus * *sinoceratops * *baryonyx * *concavenator * *mononykus * *dimetrodon * *smilodon Stages Many old and new stages were also added into the game. They include: * 76 station (LW) (more film accurate) * Paddocks (JP) (more film accurate) * Raptor pen (now has visible velociraptors on stage) * Freighter deck (LW) * Tribal gate (now has a Jurassic explorer as a stage source since it was assumingly scrapped from the previous game as it is only seen on the stage icon image) * Site B (JP) * Helipad * Visitor center (JP) * Jungle basin (JP) * Mountainside * Embryo lab * Lost valley * Hunters' camp (LW) (Now has multiple dinosaur NPCs in the background) * *Nublar prarie (based off the gallimimus scene from JP) * *Hunting trail (based off the ingen capture sequence from LW) * *Dungpile (based off the spinosaurus Dungpile and ceratosaurus encounter scene from JP III) * *Dilophosaurus paddock (based off the dilophosaurus scene from JP) * *Stegosaur trail (based off the stegosaurus herd scene from LW) * *Aviary (based off the pterosaur encounter scene from JP III. Various pterosaurs fly around the stage) * *Indominus enclosure (based off the indominus scene from JW) * *Lockwood manor (based off the indoraptor encounter from JWFK. Takes place on the roof) * *Auction room (based off the auction room scene from JWFK) * *Big rock (based off the fight scene from BABR) * *ingen tunnel (based off the baryonyx encounter from JWFK) * *San Diego (based off the T-rex rampage scene from LW where it terrorizes a city) * *Main street (based off the JW final battle scene where rexy and blue fight I-rex near the mosasaur lagoon) * *Sorna Forest (based off the T-rex vs spinosaurus scene from JP III) * *Jurassic world (based off the main area of JW, where the pterosaur attack scene took place) * *Sorna cliff (based off the scene from LW where the two tyrannosaurs chase the main cast for their baby and push a trailer vehicle off a cliff) * *Restricted area (based off the indominus vs ankylosaurus scene from JW) * *Jurassic park (based off the theme park location from LW in San Diego. It takes place inside the Coliseum-like circle, showing multiple dinosaurs inside cages) * *Nublar forest (based off the blue reunion scene from JWFK) * *Isla nublar (based off the escape scene from JWFK) * *Lockwood exit (based off the sequence from JWFK where maisie lockwood frees the dinosaurs. Takes place out side) * *Lockwood museum (based off one of the indoraptor attack scenes in JWFK) * *Jurassic world aviary (based off the pterosaur aviary from JW) * *Gentle giants petting zoo (based off the petting zoo location from JW) * **Custom (using a building system simular to JPOG and JWE, you can create your very own stage to use in the game. You can chose from many backgrounds, NPCs, elements, objects, and much more to spice up your creations. These may only be used in practice, local multiplayer, private online lobbies, versus, Team, and choice) Modes Some old and new modes join the game. They include * Arcade (fight 8 different dinosaurs. unlock more dinos with this mode) * Survival (fight 14 dinosaurs and unlock new skins. reduced difficulty for easy mode players) * Practice (practice your fighting skills. can enable various new and returning options such as frenzy, edibles, and hazards) * Choice (fight a CPU. local multiplayer included) * Team (fight against a second player with teams of up to 2-4. local multiplayer included) * Museum (view the dinosaur models and get to know their fossil history. updated features) * Options (change the game to fit you. new features) * *Challenges (complete unique challenges to win trophies or achievements) * *Online (battle with others, ranked or unranked. can also set up private lobbies) * *Create a stage (make your very own stage to use in online private lobbies, team, versus, local multiplayer, and choice.) Warpath: Jurassic world is set to release sometime in 2021, and is planned for release on the following platforms: PS5, X-box one, Nintendo switch, PC, and Google stadia.